The preferred embodiment relates generally to an apparatus for actuating a hydraulic valve spool that moves in a chamber to control a hydraulic function produced by the valve. More particularly, it pertains to regulating the magnitude of fluid pressure at an outlet port of the valve using piezoelectric actuation of the valve spool and stabilizing the valve with an electrical feedback circuit.
Hydraulic valves include a chamber, a spool formed with control lands, which open and closed inlet and outlet ports that communicate mutually through the chamber as the spool moves. Various techniques are used to develop forces that are applied to the spool to determine its position in the chamber including forces produced by springs, hydraulic pressure on the lands, and forces produced by an electromechanical actuator acting on the spool.
In the hydraulic systems of automatic transmissions for motor vehicles, pressure regulating valves typically use magnetic solenoids to control the position of the valve spool in its control chamber. The electronic driver circuit receives an electrical command signal produced by a powertrain control unit. In response to the command signal, electric current is applied to the coil of the solenoid to force the spool to a desired position in its chamber where the desired valve function is produced. But the solenoids of this type require up to 1 Amp of electric current to hold a given hydraulic pressure in the system. This energy consumption causes heating in both the coil and driver circuit. In addition, magnetic solenoids are prone to oscillation, which can adversely affect the control function of the valve.
There is a need, therefore, for an actuator that avoids excessive energy consumption, unnecessary heating, and operates with acceptable stability.